Searching for love
by Makoto-chan
Summary: COMPLETE!! After the Starlights leave Earth, things return to normal, or are they? Makoto loses her true love...will she ever be able to love again? Read this fic to find out!
1. Rainy Day Man

Makoto wiped the tears out of her red puffy green eyes. How could he be so cruel? She did nothing to deserve that kind of treatment. She had always been loving and had always been there for him. Grasping her pillow tight, Makoto sobbed harder. After four years of happiness with Shinozaki, he had broken her heart. After high school, Shinozaki went off to study engineering at a university in America. Makoto went to Paris to study cooking. After a short while, the phone calls from Shinozaki began to have more and more distance between them. Finally, the phone call that Makoto had come to expect came. Shinozaki had found someone new in America. The distance just was not working between them.  
Makoto looked up at the picture of herself and Shinozaki, taken at the Senior picnic. Where did the happiness go, Makoto thought. Where did it go? Makoto jumped as the green phone beside her four-post bed rang. Picking the phone up with a shaking hand, Makoto feebly spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Makoto said, sniffling.  
"Mako-chan? Are you okay?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"No, Mina-chan." Makoto said, trying not to cry.  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong? This isn't like you to be so down."  
"Shinozaki...he...found...someone else." Makoto choked out.  
"Nani!?!? Baka! How could he? You are the perfect girlfriend!"  
"I just don't know what to do Mina-chan..."  
"Mako-chan, I am going to fly out there. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."  
"I am used to being alone, Mina-chan...but I would like company." Makoto sobbed.  
"Okay, I will fly out tomorrow Mako-chan. Try to be strong until then, okay?"  
"Okay Mina-chan."  
  
Makoto set the phone back on the hook. She would try to be strong. But, she had been through so much in the past. Galaxia had been defeated four years ago, and things had been quiet since. The senshi no longer were needed. Usagi had moved to America with Mamoru their sophomore year of high school. She finished her schooling in New York. Usagi rarely called anymore. The same went for Ami. She had stayed in Tokyo in order to pursue a career in the medical field. With all of her studies, Ami barely had time to keep in contact. Setsuna had gone back to the gates of time. Michiru and Haruka had left Tokyo to live in Switzerland. Hotaru was still in school in Tokyo, but did not keep in touch. Shinozaki-sama, Rei-chan, and Mina-chan where the only ones Makoto had been able to keep in touch with. Now, Shinozaki had become distant from her. Makoto had lost him to the arms of another. Just like Freddie, Makoto thought out loud. Makoto began to cry again. She didn't need this stress right now, not with finals so close. Just two more weeks. Makoto glanced at the clock by her bedside-midnight. Slowly, Makoto fell asleep thinking of Shinozaki, and of Freddie.  
...The wind blew through Makoto's brown hair, sending chills down her spine. Her body shook from the almost unbearable coldness of the barren landscape around her. Makoto took note of the green light beam that seemed to come out of the castle in the distance. Henshining, Makoto ran toward the castle. As she approached the giant oak doors, two figures attacked her. They wore the clothes of generals, and had strength beyond belief. Makoto punched at them, but it was no use. Two more generals had shown up and were trying to restrain her. As she was being drug to the ground, she could see two figures in the doorway. One figure looked like the other generals. But the other figure-it was female! In her hand was a long rod with a glowing green gem on the tip of it. The same green light Makoto saw when she approached the castle. The four generals now had Makoto to the ground. She couldn't move a muscle in her bruised body. Even though she fought to get free, the generals were too strong. If only the other senshi were here..., Makoto thought. The general that held her right arm down put his free hand over Makoto's mouth and nose. She couldn't breath! Slowly, Makoto lost consciousness...  
Makoto shot awake, her big white night shirt drenched with sweat. What was that dream, Makoto thought. Was it a prophecy of things to come? But I never have these kinds of dreams...Rei does, Makoto mouthed, pulling away the green blanket that had been tightly wrapped around her. Who were those generals in my dream, and who was the lady? Makoto looked at the clock by her bed-3:30 a.m. Mina would probably be at the apartment at 9 a.m. That left only five and a half hours to clean, Makoto though as she mindlessly plugged in the vacuum sweeper. For the next three hours, Makoto cleaned her small apartment. Outside, the sidewalk market was being set up. Makoto took her shower and put on a pair of blue jeans and a green long-sleeved blouse. I should make Mina a cake for when she gets here, Makoto thought.   
Outside, the marketplace was now booming with customers trying to haggle the prices down. As Makoto walked through the shops, she bought flour, sugar, and all the ingredients needed to make a cake. She also bought a loaf of bread and a whole chicken in order to make chicken curry for dinner that night. When Makoto got back to her apartment, she proceeded into the kitchen to start making the cake. Carefully measuring out all of the ingredients, Makoto went to work. But, all her thoughts seemed to be on Shinozaki and what had happened the night before. No matter what Makoto did, she could not stop thinking of him. Makoto leaned over the counter and turned on the CD player. Maybe a little music will distract me enough, Makoto thought. The first song was a love song that sent Makoto even more into the depths of her mind.   
Makoto shot awake as the doorbell sounded. Minako had arrived. Glancing at the clock as she walked towards the door, Makoto yawned. Must have fallen asleep, she thought. Minako hugged her friend as she stepped in the doorway, suitcase in hand. It was good to have someone around, Makoto thought. Even though she was strong, she needed someone in her life right now.  
  
"What are you cooking?" Mina asked as she sniffed the air.  
"Oh! I decided to make a cake in honor of your visit. It's probably done now." Makoto replied.  
  
The two friends went into the kitchen. Mina sat at the small table while Makoto opened the oven door. Makoto's face twisted with a look of horror as she set the cake on the countertop. The cake looked alright, but it was still flat. It hadn't risen at all while cooking. Makoto had never made a bad cake in her entire life, yet this cake was not right. Mina walked over to Makoto and peered at the cake over Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Makoto? What's wrong?" Mina asked.  
"I...I'm not sure. I did everything right, but the cake is flat! It didn't rise at all. I don't understand." Makoto said as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
"Ah, there's your problem. You didn't add in the yeast." Mina said after scanning the kitchen.  
  
Sure enough, the yeast still sat on the counter. Makoto glared at the misplaced yeast. In her thoughts of Shinozaki, she had missed a step in the cake making process. Breaking down into tears, Makoto slammed her fist into the marble countertop. Mina placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. She had never seen Makoto like this. How do you tell someone who lost someone so close to her that everything will be okay?  
  
"I know this may not be of any consolation to you, but I do know somewhat how you feel." Mina said, patting Makoto on the shoulder.  
"You do?" Makoto asked, turning to face Mina.  
"Yes, I do. Before I joined you guys as Sailor Venus, I was Sailor V. During that time, I fell in love with a boy named Alan. He was wonderful, but being Sailor V kept getting in the way. In the end, there was a huge explosion. I almost didn't make it out alive. Alan and Katerina were there too. After coming to, I stumbled down the alleyway, and saw the two of them embraced. It was at that time I knew it was over. I ended up losing him to Katerina. I left England that night. I pretended to be dead because I couldn't bear to see them together. I mean, I was happy for them, but it still tore me up inside." Mina explained.  
"I understand. I just don't know what to do right now, Mina. I keep thinking about him. Everything reminds me of him." Makoto cried.  
"Things will be like that for a while, Mako-chan. But it will get better. It will get easier. You just gotta trust in that. Until you can stand on your own, you can lean on me."  
"Thanks, Mina-chan. You're a really great friend. Sorry about the cake." Makoto said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"That's what friends are for." Mina replied, hugging her friend.  
  
Makoto stepped out of the shower. After towel-drying her long brown hair, she went into her walk-in closet to pick out clothes. It was fairly warm outside, so Makoto pulled out a hunter green tank top and a khaki skirt, knee length. Back in Tokyo, Makoto would never have worn short skirts. She had always been self-conscious of her height. But in Paris, a lot of girls were tall. Makoto did not feel so out of place there. Makoto grabbed her hair and started to put it up in her usual ponytail, and stopped. Routine. Everything was routine. Today, Makoto would be different. Maybe that was all she needed...something different to help her forget about Shinozaki. Makoto plugged in her curling iron and brushed out her hair. When the curling iron was warm enough, Makoto curled her hair in spirals, then used her fingers as a comb to loosen the curls. Sifting through her jewelry box, she bypassed the heart-shaped necklace Shinozaki had given her for an emerald pendant. Her one routine thing was her rose earrings. She would never stop wearing those. After lightly applying blush, green eye shadow, and a dab of lipstick, Makoto joined her friend in the living room. Today they would go sightseeing. I should tell Minako about that dream, Makoto though. But it was just a dream. No need to worry Mina more than what she was already.  



	2. He Appears

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Notre Dame

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Notre Dame. Along with the other passengers, Makoto and Minako exited the bus full of tourists. The terrace in front of the grand cathedral was filled with people. Makoto and Minako opened the large doors leading into the cathedral and stepped inside.

"Wow, this place is even prettier than it is in pictures!" Minako exclaimed as the occupants of the cathedral shot quieting glances at her.

"Yeah, the rose windows are so pretty. This place is almost like solace to me." Makoto said quietly as they walked towards the main alter.

"You mean it's like a sanctuary to you?" Minako asked.

"Mina, this IS a sanctuary." Makoto corrected.

"Oh, that's right. It is, isn't it." Minako laughed shyly.

Makoto approached the altar and lit two candles in honor of her parents who died in a plane crash a long time ago. She then went over to join Minako, who was gazing at the statue of the Virgin Mary. As the two girls walked towards the exit of Notre Dame, Makoto stopped in her tracks. A shot of pain glimmered in her eyes. Minako turned to see why her friend had stopped. Worried, Minako grabbed Makoto's arm.

"Mako-chan, what is it? What's wrong?" Mina screamed.

There was no movement from Makoto. She stared straight ahead.

"Mako-chan? Mako-chan!!! What is it?" Mina screamed as she tugged on Makoto's arm.

"What?" Makoto asked, snapping out of her trance.

"What was it? Why did you stop and just go blank like that?" Mina cried.

"I…I though…" Makoto started. "I thought I saw someone."

"Mako-chan, forget about Ken. He's not good enough for you." Mina said, trying to soothe her friend.

"No, it wasn't Ken. It can't be who I thought it was." Makoto said, regaining her composure.

"Who did you think it was?" Mina inquired.

"No one. It was no one. Don't worry about it Mina-chan." Makoto said.

"But Mako-chan…" Mina started to say.

"It was no one, I am sure of it." Makoto interrupted.

Once outside, Makoto and Minako boarded another bus heading towards the Eiffel Tower, their next stop on their sightseeing tour. Makoto thought about the man she has seen. He looked just like him, but it couldn't be. He had gone back to his own planet. He wouldn't be on Earth, let alone be in Paris. Makoto had had feelings for him a long time ago, but it was a thing of the past. She had kept it secret, and that is how it would remain. Besides, it couldn't have been him. The bus pulled away from the cathedral. Makoto sat back in her seat and watched the cars out of the window as they traveled to the tower.

* * * * * *

"Wow, it really is wonderful." Minako said as she stood in from of the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Tokyo Tower back home." Makoto added.

"I want to go up to the very top!" Minako exclaimed.

"Okay, we can do that." Makoto said as the started walking towards the ticket booth.

The ride up to the top of the Eiffel Tower was a quiet one. Minako knew that something was bothering her friend, something more than the breakup with Ken. Something having to do with the stranger at Notre Dame. Makoto was hiding something. She was afraid of something, or someone. Minako let out a sigh as they reached the top of the tower.

Makoto walked slowly over to the side of the tower. All of Paris lay at her feet. It was as if she were on top of the world. But, Makoto still did not smile. That man…the past…Was it really him? And if it were, where were the others? There really was no reason why he would be here, especially without them. Makoto let out a sigh. If only I could see him again, she thought. Just once more.

"Mako-chan? Are you sure you're alright?" Minako asked, approaching Makoto from the other side of the tower platform.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all." Makoto answered sadly.

"Mako-chan?" Minako said, putting her arm around Makoto.

As Makoto looked over the city, she decided that she needed to tell Minako how she felt about the other man she loved. The one no one else knew about. Even though talking about it wouldn't make her dream come true, Makoto would at least have that off her chest. She could feel better about keeping it from everyone. Makoto opened her mouth to tell Mina who she thought she had seen. As the words started to leave her mouth, a gust of wind blew Makoto's green scarf loose from around her neck. Makoto tried to grab the renegade scarf, but was too late. It floated to the ground on the other side of the platform. Makoto ran to the place where her scarf lay. As she knelt down to pick the scarf up, a pair of black men's dress shoes stepped into her line of vision behind the scarf. Minako gasped as she looked at the man's face. Slowly, Makoto moved her eyes up the body of the man. Black polished dress shoes. Tailored black dress slacks. A nice reddish silk shirt with a black silk tie. A jacket to match the tailored black dress slacks in hand. Finally, Makoto's gaze fell onto the man's face. Onto his eyes.

"Seiya-kun…" Makoto whispered as she looked into his blue eyes.


	3. Desolation

Seiya sat on the couch in Makoto's apartment. Mina sat on a beanbag chair near the couch. Neither said a word to one another. Mina looked over at Seiya, wondering what he was doing here. She then quickly looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Seiya nervously looked out the window. How could he ask Makoto to help him? He would have gone to Usagi, but she was married to Mamoru already. He didn't want to face that heartbreak all over again. The only other senshi he felt could help him was Makoto. She was strong and willing to fight for her friends. Maybe she would fight for him. Even though he hated to admit it, he needed someone. He could not do it on his own. Makoto entered the living room carrying a tray with 3 glasses of homemade lemonade. Upon setting it down on the class table in front of the couch, Makoto took a seat next to Seiya.  
  
"So Seiya, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked shakily as she picked up a glass of lemonade.  
"It's a complicated story. I need your help." Seiya started to explain.  
"But why do you need our help? What about Kakyuu Hime, Taiki, and Yaten?" Minako asked.  
"I need your help Makoto, rather, Sailor Jupiter. We started to rebuild our planet. We were almost finished..." Seiya said as he began to cry a little. "..but it was destroyed."  
"Wha? Who attacked you? What about the others?" Makoto exclaimed, almost dropping her glass as she set it back on the table.  
"They...didn't make it. The enemy was too strong. I managed to escape somehow. I didn't know where else to turn." Seiya said as tears rolled down his face.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Seiya. We'll do all we can to help..." Makoto said softly as she embraced Seiya.  
"So, who is the enemy?" Minako asked.  
"I don't know." Seiya said harshly. "All I know is that they took away almost everything I loved. They were powerful...more so than Galaxia. The leader was a female. She had five men behind her, and they had men under them."  
  
Makoto, having picked up her glass in order to take a sip of lemonade, dropped the glass in shock. Her eyes glazed over. She remembered the dream she had the night Shinozaki had called to tell her good-bye. Could her dream have something to do with what had happened to Seiya's home planet? Could they be somehow connected to one another? Minako watched in horror as her friend fell into a catatonia. Seiya tried to comfort Makoto. Only when he shook her did he get a response.  
  
"Makoto! Snap out of it!" Seiya cried as he shook Makoto back to reality.  
"Mako-chan? What is it?" Minako frantically asked.  
"I...I...had a...dream." Makoto said, still in a daze.  
"What do you mean, Mako-chan?" Minako asked.  
"I...didn't know what to think. Rei is the one who gets the premonitions. Not me." Makoto said.  
"Makoto, what was the dream!?" Seiya demanded to know.  
"Seiya, leave her alone! Don't yell at her like that! She's been through enough already!" Minako exclaimed.  
"Mina-chan, it's okay. He's been through enough already also." Makoto said, trying to calm Minako down. "My dream started with me, alone. I saw this light far away. It was like it was calling to me, so I started to walk towards it."  
"Was it a green light? Seiya interrupted.  
"Yeah, how do you know? Anyways, I got to the place where the light was coming from-a castle-looking type of place. That's when two generals attacked me. Two more followed them. They held me down and tried to suffocate me, and that was when I saw a tall woman and another general watching. I woke up after that." Makoto explained.  
"Sounds like the same people who destroyed my home planet." Seiya said.  
"Wow Mako-chan, why didn't you tell me about that dream?" Minako asked.  
"I didn't want to worry you any more than I already was." Makoto explained.  
"So Seiya, how long have you been here then?" Minako asked.  
"Almost a day." Seiya answered.  
"Why did you come here? To Paris? Why not Tokyo or New York?" Makoto inquired.  
"There is no one in Tokyo right now that can help me. And I didn't go to Usagi because I didn't want to bother her. She is living happily with Mamoru now. You are the strongest of the senshi, and for some reason, I felt drawn to you." Seiya explained.  
  
Makoto's heart skipped a beat as Seiya uttered those last words. Did he have feelings for her? No, he was drawn here because of the dream. That was it. Not much was said between the three after their afternoon conversation. Since part of the matter consisted of the spirit world, Minako suggested that Makoto call on Rei for help in deciphering the dream. Makoto phoned Rei and told her what was going on. Rei in turn said that she would be on the next flight out to Paris. She would be there soon. Makoto decided not to tell Rei about Shinozaki. That subject did not matter right now.  
Makoto looked at the clock in the kitchen. Midnight. Minako was already asleep in the spare bed. It had been a long day for her...for all of them. Seiya sat at the kitchen table, a half empty glass of red wine in front of him. Makoto finished drying her last dish. If only he really did feel drawn to me, Makoto thought. With an inward sigh, Makoto walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Makoto pulled a gray t-shirt out of the drawers by her bed. She then pulled a pair of black athletic shorts out of the drawer under the first. After dressing for bed, Makoto slid under the sheets of her bed. She, however, could not sleep. Not after what had happened that day. Makoto reached over to her nightstand and picked up the romance novel lying there. After about six minutes of reading, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Makoto yelled, not taking her eyes off of her book.  
"Makoto? I wanted to ask you something..." Seiya started to say as he opened the door and walked into Makoto's room.  
"Oh Seiya! Gosh! It's you!" Makoto exclaimed, embarrassed that Seiya was in her bedroom and was seeing her in her pajama's.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Makoto." Seiya laughed.  
"Oh, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it to be you, that's all. Come on it. Close the door behind you too...Minako is a very light sleeper. What's on your mind?" Makoto said as Seiya closed the door and took a seat at the end of Makoto's bed.  
"Your dream...where did it take place?" Seiya asked.  
"My dream? Well, I'm not exactly sure...it was cold. Not snowing, but cold enough to...and the landscape was barren. Reddish rocks jutted out of the ground everywhere. It was like a totally different planet. Or maybe a desert somewhere. I'm not really sure." Makoto said.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if your dream could give us a clue as to our enemy's next move. Makoto, who is that man in the picture there?" Seiya asked as he leaned across Makoto to pick up the picture of Shinozaki on the nightstand.  
"Oh! No, don't! That's...um...Shinozaki. He...was my boyfriend." Makoto said shyly, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Seiya apologized, putting the picture back on the nightstand, face down.  
"It's alright. We just broke up. He found someone else." Makoto said, fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
"Oh...Mako-chan..." Seiya whispered as he leaned closer to Makoto.  
"The distance...it just wasn't working..." Makoto cried as she hid her face in her hands.  
"Mako-chan..." Seiya said lightly, embracing Makoto while she cried in his strong arms.  
  
Makoto and Seiya talked for another hour about lost loves. Finally, neither of them could stay awake any longer. Makoto fell asleep outside of her sheets, her arm under Seiya's head. Likewise, Seiya fell asleep with his arms around Makoto. They lay there the whole night that way. When morning came, Minako knocked lightly on Makoto's door, then opened it. A shriek escaped her mouth when she saw Makoto and Seiya asleep, holding on another on Makoto's bed. Makoto and Seiya awoke as Minako shut the door behind her, apologizing for disturbing their slumber. Both Seiya and Makoto were a bit surprised at Minako's actions...until they realized that they had spent the whole night wrapped in each other's arms.  
  



	4. Rei Steps In

Makoto rushed into the kitchen after Minako. She had to explain what had happened. It wasn't an attempt to get over Shinozaki. She didn't even kiss Seiya. They just simply fell asleep talking, and that was it.  
  
"Mina-chan, wait!" Makoto yelled.  
"Don't explain. What you do with your love life is your business." Mina replied.  
"But Mina, it's not what you think! Seiya and I didn't do anything...we just fell asleep together after talking. That's it!" Makoto yelled.  
"Mako-chan? Are you cheating on Shinozaki? Oh! Don't tell me. I don't want to know anything." Said a familiar voice behind the couch.  
  
Rei straightened up to see Mina, Makoto, and Seiya. She had just gotten in from her early morning plane flight, which was why Mina went to wake up Makoto in the first place. She tossed her raven black hair behind her and smiled. Makoto blushed for a moment, then turned back to her look of anger. How could they even think she would cheat on anyone or even move on so quickly after being dumped?  
  
"Minako...Rei...This isn't what you think! Shinozaki and I broke up. Well, he broke up. He found another girl to spend the rest of his life with. As for Seiya...well, he just sort of appeared. The dreams I was telling you about over the phone Rei, I think they have something to do with him and how his planet got destroyed and..." Makoto began.  
"Wait a second...Shinozaki cheated on you? And what exactly happened to Seiya's planet?" Rei exclaimed.  
"My planet was attacked by five guys, commanded by a female. I was the only one who escaped, but in doing so, I lost my powers. I came here because, well, I was drawn here. It's complicated and hard to put into words." Seiya explained.  
"And as for Shinozaki...yes, the distance wasn't working for him. He found someone else." Makoto said, fighting back her tears.  
"Well Mako-chan, by what you told me of your dream over the phone and from what Seiya has said, it just seems so familiar." Rei said.  
"What do you mean Rei?" Minako asked.  
"Well, do you remember our battle with Queen Beryl?"  
"Yes, who could forget?" Minako replied.  
"Well, with the guys being lead by a female and the fact that the guys are dressed like generals, it seems to me like Queen Beryl again." Rei said.  
"What? That's impossible. It can't be Queen Beryl. We dusted her, remember? But...could it be someone close to her?" Makoto asked.  
"That's always a possibility. Have there been any Youma attacks?" Rei inquired.  
"No, none that I have heard about." Makoto replied.  
"Should we call the others?" Minako asked.  
"No, I wouldn't call them just yet. Let's see what exactly we are dealing with first." Seiya suggested.  
  
The rest of the day and early evening was spent trying to figure out who could be the one who attacked Seiya's home planet. In the end, they all came up empty. Without any other attacks, it would be hard to figure out any further information. Makoto fixed dinner for her guests. After a while, they each retired to their rooms-Seiya to the couch, Rei and Minako in the spare bedroom, and Makoto in her bedroom. The lights went out in the apartment and all was quiet. 


	5. Dreamscape

The green light glowed in the sky. Makoto slowly walked towards it. As she approached, she heard two men talking. Listening to the conversation, Makoto found out that they were two of the top generals. They had been ordered to kill the Senshi. Makoto let out a low gasp of horror. As she listened closer, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning to see who was there, Makoto was grabbed by another general. She could not move. As she squirmed, his grip tightened. She could feel her ribs being snapped in half. Makoto let out a scream of pain.  
  
"Mako-kun! What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Makoto opened her eyes to see the blue eyes of Seiya peering down at her. She could tell that she was drenched with sweat from her dream. Her ribs hurt a bit-almost as if they were bruised. Seiya looked like he was extremely worried about her. Suddenly, Makoto remembered that she had had a dream. Tears started to stream down her face as Minako and Rei appeared in the doorway to Makoto's room.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Rei exclaimed as she held a lighter and a can of hairspray.  
"Are you alright Mako-chan?" Minako asked as she lowered the vase in her hands.  
"Yeah." Makoto paused. "I'm fine. Just a dream."  
"Come on out here and I'll get you a glass of water and you can tell us about the dream." Minako said.  
  
Makoto pulled back the covers and moved to get out of bed. As she stood, Makoto screamed out in pain. She pulled up her nightshirt to examine her ribcage. Seiya turned away and blushed. As she had suspected, her ribs were bruised. Almost broken. Rei and Minako gasped and told her to lay back down on the bed. Minako ran to get Makoto a glass of water and returned seconds later. Makoto took a sip of water and set the glass back on the nightstand.  
  
"It was another dream. There was the green light again. I followed it and found two generals talking. They had been ordered to kill the Senshi. Then another general came up behind me and grabbed me. I couldn't break free from his arms...he just squeezed me tighter. It felt like my ribs were being snapped in two! I screamed and woke up. That's when Seiya came in." Makoto explained slowly.  
"Wow, it looks like what Makoto dreamed, happened to her in real life." Rei said in horror.  
"Yeah, freaky...Makoto, are you going to be okay?" Minako asked, a worried look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I tend to heal quickly...as long as I don't have any other dreams." Makoto replied.  
  
Rei and Minako left the room. Seiya got up from where he was sitting on the ground and headed for the door. Makoto grabbed a hold of his hand. A pulse of intensity surged through her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt. With shock, she glanced up at Seiya. He looked back down upon her, his face softened. Makoto regained her composer.  
  
"Stay." Makoto said.  
"What?" Seiya asked in shock.  
"Stay here with me...please. I just don't want to be alone right now." Makoto said as Seiya turned his body towards her.  
"Okay. I'll stay here with you." Seiya said softly as he slid into bed beside Makoto.  
"Hold me." Makoto asked as she began to shake a little from the initial shock of the dream.  
  
Seiya put his arms around Makoto's chest as to not touch her bruised ribs. He did not know exactly what to think. He loved Makoto. Could it be that she loved him in return? Or was she just frightened? Soon, Seiya fell asleep holding on to Makoto. Likewise, Makoto fell asleep holding onto Seiya. She felt at peace when he was around. He was her comfort.  
  
Makoto clung to the bars of her steel prison hanging in the rafters of the huge room. Her mouth had been gagged and her ribs ached. A girl entered the room below. Ami. She held her computer in her hand as she tried to analyze the room. She did not see Makoto hanging above her. A large figure appeared in one of the other doorways across the room. Makoto tried to get Ami's attention, but it was no use. The figure moved into the light. Ami looked up as he approached her. She prepared an attack, but did not finish it. The man in the general outfit seemed to have some sort of control over her. He had long brown hair that was swept back in a loose ponytail. He was tall and muscular. An aura of aristocracy glowed around him. Ami put down her computer and danced with the general. There was no music, but Ami continued to dance. The general waved his hand across her face and Ami fell limp in his arms. Makoto screamed, but her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth. Two other generals entered the room and carried Ami out. Makoto screamed again.  
  
Makoto shot awake. Seiya jerked from where he was laying to comfort Makoto. She cried as she buried herself in Seiya's chest. What did her dreams mean? Seiya stoked Makoto's brown wavy hair to calm her down. Finally, Makoto raised her head to look into Seiya's eyes. Tears streamed down her face. Seiya listened to Makoto as she told him about the dream. They agreed to not tell the others until morning. It had already been a long night. Makoto laid back in her bed. Seiya put his arms around her once more. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Again, a surge of red intensity rushed through her body. Seiya felt it as well, and looked into Makoto's eyes.  
  
"Seiya?" Makoto asked shyly.  
"Mako-kun." Seiya whispered softly as he softly kissed Makoto's lips. "I love you."  
"I..I love you too. Somehow, I always have." Makoto replied softly.  
  
Makoto and Seiya fell asleep holding each other. The night passed without another instance of dreams. Minako and Rei awoke at 8:30 a.m. and quietly walked past Makoto's door. Rei fixed breakfast while Minako straightened up the apartment. All of a sudden the phone rang. Minako answered it. After a few seconds of conversation, silence fell upon her. Minako dropped the phone and burst into tears.  
  
"Mina-chan! Mina-chan! What's wrong?" Rei exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend, who was now on her knees.  
"Rei...Ami's...dead." Mina stammered out through her tears. 


	6. Shattered

Rei began to cry at the news of Ami's death. How could this happen? It made no sense   
whatsoever. Rei looked at Minako, who was crying as well. Was there an attack of   
some sort on her? Perhaps a youma? There were so many questions. Makoto and Seiya   
appeared in the doorway of the living room.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Ami's...dead." Mina choked out between sobs.  
"It happened so suddenly. I didn't even know she was sick." Rei softly said.  
"You guys...she wasn't sick. Her death wasn't natural." Makoto said.  
"Wha...what do you mean?" Mina sniffed as she looked up at Makoto.  
"I dreamed it...last night." Makoto started to explain.  
"You dreamed it? And why didn't you mention that last night? You know, maybe if you   
hadn't been so ga-ga over Seiya, this could have been prevented!" erupted Rei.  
"Stop! This is foolish! Don't be blaming her for this. She didn't think it would   
actually happen. We have all been through enough! We thought this could wait until   
morning. Makoto didn't want this to happen. There's no way of knowing that it would.   
So lay off her!" Seiya screamed back at Rei.  
"I'm sorry Makoto. I...I am just upset about it, that's all." Rei apologized.  
"What happened...in the dream?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, maybe we can get some clues from it." Rei said.  
"I was in a cage hanging above a large room. There were doorways all around. I was   
gagged so no one could hear me. Ami walked in the room. She...she tried to analyze the   
place with her computer. Then a general entered from the opposite side. Ami tried...  
she started to do an attack, but stopped. I tried to get her attention, but she couldn't   
hear or see me. She started to dance with the general. Then...then...he waved his hand   
over her face and she fell limp. Oh god, it was so terrible!" Makoto cried.  
  
Seiya put his arms around Makoto. Her tears fell onto his blue nightshirt. What should   
I say, Seiya thought. There was nothing he could say. Seiya held onto Makoto tighter.   
Then the idea came. They needed to get away from the situation. At least, for right   
now. Their heads weren't clear to think of a good strategy. The amusement park.   
That was what they needed, at least for a few hours.  
  
"We can't think of this right now. Our heads aren't clear. We will become irrational.   
We need to get our minds as far away as possible for right now. At least for a few hours.   
Let's go to the amusement park." Seiya suggested.  
"What the hell are you thinking Seiya. This is important! We don't know when the next   
strike will be!" Rei exclaimed.   
"Wait a moment. I think I know what Seiya's thinking. It sounds like a good idea."   
Makoto said as she looked up from Seiya's now soaked shoulder.  
"What? Are you crazy Makoto?" Mina exclaimed.  
"No...I understand. If we attack this problem right now, in our current states, we will   
lose. Our minds are clouded by what happened. Seiya isn't saying forget about it. He   
is saying that we need to clear our minds. Then tonight we can tackle this problem without   
wearing ourselves down." Makoto explained.  
"Oh, I see. Okay." Rei said.  
  
The four exited the tram and went up the stairs with all of the other passengers. Funland   
Amusement Park was just ahead of them. Somehow, the amusement park did not seem so   
amusing. How could we have fun at a time like this Mina thought. Shrugging her shoulders,   
she entered the park behind Rei, Makoto, and Seiya. Once inside, the group found a bench   
and sat down to check to park map. The park was huge. Finally, they decided to go to the   
Water Canyon section. Ami-chan, Makoto thought. Her element.   
The first ride they came upon was Icy Rapids Canyon. They boarded the four-person raft   
and started down the rapids. Makoto sat next to Seiya, while Minako sat next to Rei.   
Mina put her hand into the water and quickly withdrew it. The rest of the raft giggled.  
  
"Guess they don't call it Icy Rapids Canyon for nothing." Rei giggled.  
"Oh yeah? Here's for laughing at me Rei!" Minako yelled as she splashed Rei with the   
ice-cold water.  
"Mina! You'll pay for that!" Rei yelled back as she got ready to fling water back at Mina.  
"Oh my gosh! Here comes the rapids and waterfalls!" Makoto screamed as Mina and Rei got   
totally drenched in a waterfall.  
  
The next turn saw Makoto soaked by a water geyser. Seiya still had seemed to escape   
without getting drenched. There was only one more curve, loaded with waterfalls and   
geysers for a final soaking. Maybe we shouldn't have gone on this first Makoto thought.   
We're going to be freezing. Then Makoto saw her chance to soak Seiya. If she drew him   
closer to her, he would get completely drenched by the waterfall her and Mina were about   
to go under. Thinking quickly, Makoto pulled Seiya close to her and kissed him. It   
worked like a charm!  
  
"Shimata." Seiya whispered, water dripping from his head.  
  
Seiya gave in to his urges. He drew Makoto close to him. With his hand, he caressed her   
face and drew her closer to his lips. Makoto closed her eyes as his lips met hers. For a   
moment, there was nothing in the world but Seiya. Her head unclouded and a surge of red   
hot energy rushed through her. All of a sudden, coldness. Another waterfall. Rei and   
Mina laughed at the drenched Makoto and Seiya. The ride was over.  
All through the next 3 rides, Makoto couldn't stop thinking of Seiya. When they kissed, a   
feeling rushed through her like no other she had ever felt. She knew that Seiya had felt   
it as well. His kisses were so intense that it made Makoto a bit dizzy. Lightheaded. He   
held her hand now, and it seemed more like a regular relationship. Enough that she forgot   
what they were. What they stood for. She even began to forget about the recent events.   
Finally, Makoto was truly happy.   
After stopping for a crepe at a vender cart, the group decided to sit down for a while.   
They had been through half of the park. It would be getting dark in two hours. Mina had   
found some admirers, who were now tagging along with them. The two men were Americans   
visiting France for a week. One was blonde and the other was brown-haired. They hung on   
every word Minako uttered.  
Rei was even in good spirits. She laughed at everything that was said in the group.   
Everything was going well. Then, Makoto saw what she couldn't understand. Her whole   
world seemed to crash inside her. A group of guys stood in line at the vending cart they   
had just come from. One guy in particular stood out among them. As the group left, the   
guy turned to look at Makoto...and walked away.  
  
"Mako-kun? Mako-kun!" Seiya yelled as he shook Makoto back to the present.  
"Huh?" Makoto replied in a half-trance.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Minako asked with a worried expression on her face.  
"Did you have another vision? A dream? Makoto, what's wrong?" Rei pleaded.  
"I...uh..." Makoto started, then turned to see their worried expressions, "It wasn't a   
dream or a vision of that sort. I...I thought I saw somebody. It's nothing. I'm sure I   
didn't see..."  
  
Makoto stopped herself. She couldn't say his name. Not here. Not now. Not in front of   
Seiya. It would hurt him. If she told them who it was, she might lose Seiya forever.   
Tears started to well up in her eyes. She could feel them. Makoto excused herself from   
the table and went into the bathroom by the vending cart. She could let it all out there.  
Soon, Rei came into the bathroom. She found Makoto at the sink crying. What had happened?  
Rei went over to Makoto and patted her on the back. Makoto flung around and grasped on to   
Rei. How could she tell Seiya that she had seen him? She knew it was him, but why? Rei   
let go of Makoto as she stopped crying. Makoto looked at Rei.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright, really?" Rei asked in a quiet voice.  
"Rei-chan...I saw him." Makoto said as a few tears trickled down her face.  
"Who? Who did you see?" Rei asked.  
"Shinozaki." Makoto said.  
  
* * * * * 


	7. Drops of Jupiter

****Disclaimer...I do not own sailor moon or Train...or their song Drops of Jupiter for   
that matter...Please don't sue me!!!****  
  
Minako and Seiya were waiting when Makoto and Rei came out of the bathroom. Mina's   
followers had vanished at Mina's request. Something was obviously wrong. They would   
have only gotten in the way. Seiya was a nervous wreck. He did not know what was wrong   
with Makoto. Was it him? Was he moving too fast? Maybe I should back off a bit he   
thought. At least for the time being.   
The group walked toward Fantasy Island. Rei had told Makoto that she would not say a   
thing about Shinozaki. Not even to Mina. She just could not have him interfering in   
her life right now. Makoto tried to smile, but she just couldn't get his face out of   
her mind. He had seen her. He had seen Seiya's arm around her. His eyes had twisted   
in pain at the sight.  
They crossed the bridge that led to Fantasy Island. Mina found a shop that she wanted   
to go into--Tiki Tom's Island Shop. Rei entered the store behind Mina. Makoto did not   
feel like shopping, but followed them into the store. As she looked at the different   
seashells on sale, Seiya grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door while   
yelling at Mina and Rei that they would be right back. It was almost completely dark now.  
  
"Seiya, where are we going? You can let go of me now." Makoto said in a panicked voice.  
"I need to ask you something." Seiya replied.  
  
Makoto and Seiya stood in line for the Deamon Vortex roller coaster in silence. Makoto   
knew what this was all about. But, she couldn't tell him that she had seen Shinozaki.   
It made no difference. She loved Seiya. What had happened between her and Shinozaki   
was over. There was no going back. Why can't I just live a happy normal life Makoto   
asked herself as she was strapped into the roller coaster beside Seiya.  
Seiya gripped Makoto's hand as they went down the first hill. Suddenly, the red hot   
surge shot through Makoto again. A rush of happiness. She began to forget about Shinozaki   
again. By the end of the ride, Makoto was laughing again. The uneasiness had left Seiya's   
face as well. He never asked his question. They walked back to the shop to pick up Mina   
and Rei. They had time for two more rides before they headed back to Makoto's apartment.   
Seiya went into the shop while Makoto waited outside. She knew it would take forever to   
get Mina out of the place, so she walked over to the nearby water fountain to get a drink.   
As she turned around, he was standing in front of her.  
  
"So Makoto, that was Seiya I presume." Shinozaki said in a cold voice.  
"Yes." Makoto said softly.  
"And I take it you got what you wanted?" Shinozaki asked.  
"Wha...what do you mean? I don't understand." Makoto replied, a puzzled look on her face.  
"Oh, you know. I could see it in your eyes every time you talked about him. Don't play   
dumb with me Makoto." Shinozaki snapped.  
"But, I..." Makoto started, knowing exactly what he had meant.  
"You know, ever since we broke up, I've been thinking about you. Especially every time a   
certain song plays. It's called Drops of Jupiter. Did you even miss me? Or was your   
shooting star enough to keep you from that? Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?   
Cause it is obvious to me that you have. Did he come in and sweep you off your feet? Did   
he..." Shinozaki ranted.  
"STOP!! Just...stop. I didn't mean for this to happen like this. You're right, I do love  
him. But you always came first! Didn't you realize that? Don't you remember that it was   
you who left me?" Makoto cried.  
"Yeah, well, things sure do change quickly." Shinozaki growled.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Makoto said quietly. "Why did you come here?"  
"I came here with my engineering class." Shinozaki said.  
"Oh." Sighed Makoto.  
"...and to see you. To try to win you back. I love you Makoto." Shinozaki said as he   
flung his arms around Makoto and kissed her.  
  
A cup dropped from behind Makoto. Instantly she felt her heart drop ten thousand feet.   
She was free-falling. She did not want to turn around. She knew he had seen what had   
just happened. He would never believe her. She didn't kiss him back. She didn't want   
to. She didn't love him anymore. But, it was too late. Makoto turned to see Seiya's eyes  
well up with tears. He had heard the last words of Shinozaki and had seen them in each   
other's arms. He had seen them kiss. Seiya ran towards the park exit. Makoto tried to   
call out to him, but it was too late. He was gone.  
  
* * * *   
  
Makoto ran after Seiya as fast as she could, screaming out his name. She had to   
explain to him that she did not love Shinozaki. She had to tell him that she loved him   
alone. Makoto reached the gate, Rei and Mina lagging behind. Seiya was almost out of her   
sight. How could Shinozaki do this? All of a sudden, it happened. Makoto tripped and   
fell. It seemed like it was forever that she was falling. Then ground. Cold hard   
pavement. Then darkness. The last thing she could remember was the sound of Rei and Mina   
screaming her name. Pitch black.  
...The room was dimly lit. A general entered from a hidden doorway. Something hung on the   
wall...a figure? The general lit a candle and guided its light onto the thing on the wall.   
Makoto gasped in horror from her cage hanging high above the room. She couldn't move. Her   
ribs hurt and her head felt warm. Something dripped down her cheek. Makoto raised her   
bound hands to wipe it away. Blood. She was bleeding.  
Now she could see more of the figure. It was human. Tall. Wore dark clothes and...a mask.   
Mamoru? It had to be! He was battered and bleeding. The general stepped away from the   
figure and headed towards the other end of the room. A child lay there on the ground.   
Chibi-Usa. Unconscious. The general flung his long dark green hair back as he passed her   
by and headed towards a little cage. Makoto cringed to think of who was in the cage.  
The light grew brighter as it neared the small cage. A figure was inside, crying. Usagi.   
The general pointed his finger at her as she fell over. Then at Chibi-Usa, who shock, and   
then was still. He then went over to Mamoru again, and smiled at him. Then he was dead   
too. Makoto tried to scream. Tears streamed down her face...  
  
"Mako-kun!!" the voice yelled.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes. A dream. But, where was she now? Then, Makoto remembered   
what had happened. She had fallen while chasing after Seiya. Makoto tried to move, but   
the pain shot through her body. Her head was spinning. Makoto felt that she was laying   
in somebody's lap. Slowly, she looked up to see Seiya. His eyes were filled with tears   
and terror.  
  
"Mako-kun! You...came back. I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you."   
Seiya cried as he cradled Makoto.  
"Seiya-kun...I thought...I had lost you." Makoto said as she began to cry herself.  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I ran away like that. I didn't know how to react when I   
heard him say that he still loved you. When I saw him hug you and kiss you." Seiya said   
softly.  
"Where...am I?" Makoto asked.  
"We are on the way back to your apartment. We're on the tram." Mina said.  
"Oh. Seiya? I didn't kiss him back. I don't love him." Makoto explained.  
"I...I know. I talked to him after this happened. He told me everything." Seiya said in   
a quiet voice.  
"He told you..." Makoto began.  
"Shh. Just close your pretty eyes Mako-kun. You need rest." Seiya said.  
  
Makoto closed her eyes. Seiya was right. She did feel worn down. The day had   
exhausted her energy. But, how much DID Shinozaki tell Seiya? Did he know that she had   
been in love with him since she first saw him? If he did know, it didn't seem to bother   
him. Everything seemed okay. All she needed was sleep and...  
  
"I had a dream!" Makoto shouted as her eyes shot open. 


	8. Vortex

Back at the apartment, Makoto sipped some water as she told the others what had happened   
in her dream. It seemed hopeless. How could they stop something like this? How could   
they fight an enemy that didn't seem real. Didn't seem flesh and blood. Something had   
to be done and soon. But how could they fight this enemy without Sailor Moon? She was   
their leader...the reason for their existence. Was this fight useless? Should they just   
give up?  
  
"We have to call everybody." Rei finally said with a sigh.  
"Okay, we will do that. Maybe they will know what to do." Makoto said.  
  
Mina called the other scouts using the telecommunication computer she always carried in her   
purse. They would be there by morning. Makoto walked to her room and closed the door   
behind her. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. She didn't want any more dreams.   
Makoto sat on her bed.  
A knock came at her door. Makoto looked at her clock. 2 a.m. She had been sitting there   
three hours. Makoto really wanted to be alone, but she went ahead and told the visitor to   
come in.   
Seiya entered the room and closed the door behind him. He wanted to talk about the events   
that happened earlier. Before Makoto's dream. He wanted to know if she was alright...if   
they were alright. Seiya sat down on the bed next to Makoto.  
  
"Mako-kun. I'm sorry that I ran away like that earlier. I didn't know what to think when   
I saw you with Shinozaki. I thought I had lost and I..." Seiya began.  
"Seiya-kun, I understand. I thought I had lost you too. When he kissed me, and I heard the  
cup drop behind me, I knew you had seen it. I felt like my whole world had shattered.   
I...I never kissed him back. Seiya, I don't love him. I never could love him like the way   
I love you." Makoto cried.  
"Don't cry, Makoto. I love you with all my heart. When we first met, I loved you. I   
didn't tell you because, well, I was scared of you." Seiya said.  
"You were scared of me?" Makoto asked in shock.  
"Yes, you were so much in control...over everything. And you stood up for everyone. It was   
intimidating. For a guy, at least. Guys are supposed to protect their girls. You...you   
didn't need protection. Usagi did. And she was always around. That's why I went after   
her instead of you. But, I never could love her the way I loved you. You have this aura   
around you...like nobody can touch you. You have a power all your own and I don't think   
you even know it yet. It's more than the power of Jupiter. I don't know what it is, but   
it makes you shine more than anyone else around you. Mako-kun, I want to spend the rest of   
my life protecting you, even if you don't need protection." Seiya said as he looked into   
Makoto's eyes.  
"Oh Seiya-kun..." Makoto said in a happy dazed tone of voice.  
  
Seiya brushed his hand across Makoto's face gently. He could feel the warmth radiate from   
her skin. He raised Makoto's head up to his with one graceful motion. Tenderly, he kissed   
her. Makoto could feel the rush of heat pulsate through her body. She did not want this   
moment to end.   
Slowly, Seiya drew Makoto closer to him. He could feel her heart beating in time with his.   
She was the one he had been searching for. He could be satisfied with no other. He did   
not want to let go of Makoto, not even for a second. Seiya could tell that she felt the   
same way as he did. She had complete and utter control over him, and he liked it that way.  
Another knock came at the door. Who could it be now Makoto thought. Slowly, Makoto pulled   
away from Seiya's lips. 4:39 a.m.?!?! Makoto got up from the bed. She opened the door   
slightly. Hotaru burst through the door and hugged Makoto, almost knocking her off her   
feet. She could tell Hotaru had been crying. She put her arms around her to comfort her.   
Michiru and Haruka stepped in behind Hotaru. Makoto could not hide in her happiness any   
longer. They had been found out. She would have to explain everything again. Michiru did   
not seem to notice Seiya, but Haruka did.   
  
"What is HE doing here, Makoto?" Haruka yelled.  
"No, stop! Please." Makoto begged.  
"And what is HE doing in your room? If he lays a finger on you, I'll..." Haruka continued.  
"Don't you see, Haruka? They love each other. I think it's cute." Michiru cheerfully said.  
  
Haruka calmed down as much as she could, which wasn't that much. They all went into the   
living room where Rei, Mina, and Setsuna were waiting. After two hours of explaining every   
little detail that had happened, both relating to the present situation and to Makoto's love  
life. The tension seemed to settle a bit.  
  
"There must be some way to fight this new enemy." Setsuna said.  
"You know, it seems familiar. Like we have found an enemy somewhat like this one before.   
The generals. The woman leader. It seems like..." Mina thought out load.  
"Queen Beryl!" Rei exclaimed.   
"But, we defeated her. It can't be." Makoto insisted.  
"Can we get into the dream world?" Haruka asked.  
"Helios is the only one who could let us in...but how do we get in touch with him?" Mina   
said.  
"We have to believe. Maybe if we all try to call him, he will appear? But we all have to   
believe." Michiru suggested.  
"It's worth a try." Seiya said.  
  
Everyone joined hands and formed a circle. They had to concentrate hard on Helios. He was   
their only hope of entrance. Calling his name, each scout began to henshin and glow in   
their planet color. Everyone except Seiya. He had lost his powers by coming to Earth.   
But he would not let that stop him. He continued to chant Helios' name and concentrated on   
his image. Soon, Helios appeared within the circle. The chanting stopped, but no one broke   
the circle.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Helios asked.  
"There is a new enemy. We believe it is one of the dream world, or at least using the   
dream world as a portal into the real world. Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and   
Sailor Mercury are dead. We need your help." Setsuna said in a steady voice.  
"No!!!" Helios screamed as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Please tell us, is there any way we can get into the dream world? Have you noticed any   
disturbances?" Makoto asked.  
"Not in the dream world, but there has been a portal created from the negaspace into the   
dream world. But the dream world has not been tampered with. I can get you into the dream   
world, but you will have to travel into the portal yourselves. I can not go near it."   
Helios explained.  
"Okay, we will have to take that chance. How do we get in??" Haruka asked.  
  
Helios materialized from the hologram within the circle. The scouts dropped hands and   
approached Helios. Seiya and Makoto continued to hold hands. They looked at each other.   
Seiya could sense the fear deep inside Makoto. He squeezed her hand to let her know that   
everything would be okay. As instructed, they all touched Helios' horn. Helios closed his   
eyes and they were transported to the dream dimension, just outside of the portal. Helios   
whinnied and vanished. Before then was the vortex that would lead them to the negaverse. 


	9. Into the Negaverse

The scouts hovered outside the portal. They had to enter it. But, what was awaiting them on the other side? Makoto looked at Seiya. He seemed just as nervous as everyone else. Maybe even more so since he had no powers. Makoto squeezed Seiya's hand and then let go. Everyone else was hesitating. She had to make the first move. She flung herself at the vortex and disappeared. The others screamed after her, and one by one charged through the portal.  
Makoto hit the ground hard. Solid ground. She knew she was no longer in the vortex. But then again, where exactly was she now? Makoto stood up and brushed the dust off of her. The landscape was rocky and barren, just like in her dream. All of a sudden, the other scouts and Seiya appeared out of the vortex in the sky.  
  
"Wow, what IS this place." Rei asked as she stood up and dusted off her fuku.  
"Mako-kun, is this the place you see in your dreams?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes, the fortress should be just over those mountains." Makoto said as she pointed straight ahead of her.  
"Seiya, you know this place, don't you." Setsuna stated as she saw the expression on Seiya's face.  
"This...is my home planet." Seiya said as the other scouts gasped.  
  
Makoto looked at Seiya. She could see the pain in his eyes. But, why had she dreamed of his planet? Were the people that destroyed his planet still there? Makoto had to know, now with even more determination. She set out to find the fortress. The others followed her.  
It seemed like they had been walking forever when Seiya stopped. He could not go any further. The pain was too much for him to bear. He had left the planet to escape from the fact that he could not save those he loved. How could he save Makoto if it came down to that? He had no power to do so. The thought was overwhelming.  
Makoto put her hand on Seiya's shoulder for support. She could see the pain in his eyes. Maybe he should not have come on this trip. Makoto did not want to see Seiya more hurt then he already was. With her other hand, Makoto grasped Seiya's hand. He looked up at her.  
  
"Seiya-kun...Oh, Seiya-kun..." Makoto whispered as a tear fell from his eye.  
"I...I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Seiya said softly.  
"You aren't a burden. You know more about this planet than any of us do. Without you, we may never make it out of here alive." Makoto stated as she wiped away Seiya's tears.  
  
All of a sudden, a glowing beam of green light appeared in the sky. The fortress was close by-just over the next mountain. Makoto and Seiya took off toward the light, followed by the others. As they neared the mountain, they saw the entrance to a cave. Makoto looked at Seiya with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Seiya, was that cave always there?" Haruka asked.  
"No, that cave is new." Seiya responded.  
"It just might be the entrance to the enemy's headquarters." Setsuna insisted.  
"Let's split up so we can cover more ground. It may be a trap." Michiru suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Seiya, Hotaru, and Rei will go with me. The rest of you try to get over that mountain and into the fortress." Makoto said as she made her way towards the cave entrance.  
  
The four entered the darkness of the cave. The feeling of dampness and decay filled Makoto. She continued to push ahead as Rei lit a torch to light the way. The cave looked newly formed. The walls were smooth. After walking for a few minutes, the group found themselves at a junction. There were two paths ahead of them. They had to split up again. Hotaru and Rei took the path on the left. Makoto and Seiya took the path on the right. They continued through the cave.  
Now that they were finally alone again, Seiya felt more at ease with his lack of power. Makoto made him feel strong. She made him feel whole. Seiya grabbed Makoto's hand as they continued walking through the dark tunnel. Were they traveling upwards or downwards, Seiya wondered.   
Makoto squeezed Seiya's hand. She could feel his love flow through her veins. Shinozaki did not matter to her as much as before Seiya re-entered her life. Makoto sensed that Seiya felt as if he shouldn't really be there because he could no longer henshin. Now he was just a normal person. But, Makoto did not mind. She loved him as he was.  
Seiya stopped in his tracks. Makoto looked at him with a worried look. Why had he stopped all of a sudden? She squeezed his hand again.  
  
"Listen. Do you hear that?" Seiya asked.  
"Hear what?" Makoto replied worriedly.  
"The wind." Seiya said.  
  
Makoto listened for a moment. Then she heard it. From ahead of her, she could hear the faint whisper of the wind. The end of the tunnel was close. Makoto looked up at Seiya happily and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Seiya felt a warmth flow through him. Even without his powers, he was able to be helpful. He felt needed. Seiya gently caressed Makoto's cheek as he leaned down to his her lips. Just as his lips touched hers, a scream rang out through the corridors of the cave.  
  
"Hotaru!" Makoto screamed.   
"We must keep going!" Seiya ordered as he tried to pull Makoto forward.  
"But, we gotta..." Makoto tried to plea.  
"There is nothing we can do right now, Mako-kun." Seiya exclaimed.  
  
In tears, Makoto trudged on. She could feel the anger growing inside of her now. Everyone dear to her was being ripped from her. She would find the people behind this and revenge their deaths. Nothing could hold her back from achieving her goal.  
Seiya and Makoto reached the exit of the cave. Ahead of them stood the fortress. A green light beam emulated from the tower. No one seemed to be around. Makoto started to walk towards the fortress, her fists clenched. Seiya grabbed a hold of Makoto's arm. He could not let her go in there with so much anger consuming her. Seiya had to make her think logically.   
  
"Let go of me. I can defeat them." Makoto yelled at Seiya.  
"Mako-kun, listen to me...please! You can't just go in there like that. We need a plan of attack. Us alone won't be enough to defeat them!"  
  
Makoto stood a moment where she was. Seiya was right. She needed to calm down before she got them both killed. Makoto looked up at the fortress. The only way in seemed to be through the main gate, but there had to be another way.  
  
"Seiya, is there another way into the fortress?" Makoto asked as she turned to look at Seiya.  
"Yes, but it will most likely be guarded as well. But, it may be less guarded than the front. Follow me." Seiya said. 


	10. The Generals Appear

Makoto and Seiya stared at the small opening in the wall of the fortress. It had been hidden by moss and ivy. Seiya led the way through the tunnel and into the fortress. They entered the kitchen area. No one seemed to be around. Then, there was movement. Someone else was there. Makoto and Seiya quickly hid behind one of the large cutting tables. A man dressed in general's clothing appeared in the doorway. It was hard to make out who he was in the candlelight that illuminated the hallway where he stood. Another general appeared in the doorway. Seiya and Makoto watched them as they spoke to one another.  
  
"Lithorite, Queen Andalu requires your presence in the throne room."  
"For what purpose? Has another been caught?"  
"Three, to be precise."  
"Hessonite, it would be my pleasure to tend to the Queen. I shall take leave at once."  
  
The generals saluted each other and headed off in different directions. After a few minutes, Makoto and Seiya stood from their hiding place. The coast was clear. Makoto walked to the hallway. The general, Lithorite, had taken the left corridor. They had to follow him. Seiya followed Makoto down the long chain of hallways, directing her where to turn.   
Soon, they approached a set of closed doors. What was on the other side, they did not know. Seiya breathed deeply. The last time he stood at these doorways, he and the other Starlights had tried to save their princess. Makoto went up to the massive doors to open them. Seiya touched her shoulder, stopping her.   
  
"Seiya-kun?" Makoto said as she looked into his sad eyes.  
"Mako-kun, I just want you to know that no matter what happened in there, I will eternally love you. Nobody can take our love away from us. We have to believe in it. Our love will keep us strong." Makoto said as he hugged Makoto and kissed her cheek.  
"Seiya-kun, I love you with all of my heart. Forever." Makoto replied.  
  
Seiya and Makoto pushed the doors open, not knowing what they would find on the other side. Darkness gave way to candlelight as they entered the enormous throne room. The room itself was circular shaped, just as in Makoto's dream. A figure sat in the throne ahead of them. A man was by her side. There were two other generals in the room as well, kneeling before the throne. The figure on the throne was now standing. They were noticed.  
  
"Come in Sailor Jupiter. You're just in time to see the demise of your fellow scouts. Lithorite! Cerussite! Seized them!"  
  
With those orders, the two generals who were once kneeling were now running towards Makoto and Seiya. Thinking quickly, Makoto tried to use an attack. But it was too late. She was not fast enough. Lithorite grabbed a hold of Makoto. He was extremely strong. Now able to see him clearly, Makoto recognized him from her dream. He had long silvery hair and eyes that glowed ice blue. He was the one that had tried to suffocate her in her dreams. Cerussite had been there too. He was the one who had killed Ami.   
With newfound anger, Makoto tried to break free. She elbowed the general and kicked him. She was free! Makoto ran toward the throne. She had to stop this now before anyone else got hurt. The female at the throne yelled at the general beside her as Makoto got closer.  
  
"Jadeite! Help Lithorite!"  
  
Makoto stopped in her tracks as both Lithorite and Jadeite grabbed her. She could not believe her ears. Did that woman just say 'Jadeite?' Makoto knew that name. He was one of the first enemies they had fought. He fought under Queen Beryl, but that woman couldn't be Queen Beryl. She died in the fight with Sailor Moon.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Makoto yelled at the woman at the throne.  
"You want to know who I am, do you? I am Queen Andalu...sister of Queen Beryl." She replied in a shrill voice.  
"But how..." Makoto started.  
"I will have my revenge for the death of my sister. I have waited many years for the right time...when the Sailor Scouts were separated and easier to manipulate."  
"But how did you come here? Why here?" Makoto begged for the answer.  
" I needed more power. With Galaxia out of the way, her sword came up for grabs. I sent my generals to steal it from this pathetic planet. The princess did not know the true capabilities of the sword. She could never harness its power and use it. I can." Andalu explained.  
"But why Makoto? Why did you choose her as the link between our worlds?" Seiya yelled with tears in his eyes.  
"That is easy. The love you two share. It was a direct link to power and destruction. The naivete of your love has brought death to everyone you hold dear." Andalu laughed.  
  
Makoto lashed out, trying to escape her captor's grasps. It was no use. They were too strong. She could not break free. All she could do was watch as Andalu waved her hand towards one of the doorways. Another general appeared. He had mid-length raven black hair and glowing green eyes. He saluted Andalu as she whispered something in his ear. He turned and walked back out the doorway.  
Makoto's heart was racing faster now. What was he up to? Soon she found out. The general returned, dragging behind him Haruka and Michiru. They looked unconscious...or dead! Makoto gasped as the general dropped the two scouts in front of Andalu.  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear. They are quite alive...for now." Andalu laughed as she saw the pain in Makoto's eyes.  
"Please! Let them go! They had nothing to do with the death of Queen Beryl!" Makoto pleaded.  
"Let them go? You want me to...let them go? They are, after all, Sailor Scouts. They deserve to die!" Andalu exclaimed. "Kyanite! Kill them!"  
"NO!!!!!!!" Makoto screamed.  
  
The black haired general drew his sword. Seiya turned away so he would not see the carnage. Makoto, however, was forced to watch as Kyanite slay Haruka and Michiru. Their blood poured out of them at a fast rate. Their bodies twitched, and then were still. Tears flowed down Makoto's cheeks. How much more could she endure?  
  
Stop! Just stop." Makoto cried weakly.   
  
She could feel her knees shaking beneath her. The grip around her tightened as she began to breathe heavily. She felt light-headed and dizzy. She glanced at Seiya, who was being held back by Cerussite. He looked so helpless. Then, she glanced at the bodies of her fallen Senshi. Their deaths had been very pathetic. They did not even have a chance to fight for their lives. Finally, Makoto's gaze fell upon Kyanite. How cold he was to kill those who could not fight! He was truly a heartless man. There was no love inside him. Makoto felt her eyes and body grow heavy as she stared at Kyanite. Soon, she was unconscious. 


	11. A New Love

Makoto awoke in a room adorned in mint green. She was lying on a four-post bed. But, how did she get there? Makoto sat up, still feeling dizzy. She noticed that she was no longer wearing her fuku. Instead, she was wearing a mint green gown. As she got her bearings, she realized that she was not alone in the room.  
  
"Who's there?" Makoto asked, her voice quivering.  
"Kyanite." The person answered after a long spell of silence.  
  
Makoto now began to see that it was indeed Kyanite sitting in the chair by the bed. Why was he in the room with her? Didn't guards wait outside the room of their captive? Makoto couldn't help but notice that he was staring at her. He was staring directly into her eyes. He was...  
  
"You think I am cute." Kyanite said matter-of-factly.  
"What?!?!" Makoto yelled in shock.  
  
Could he read her thoughts? Makoto blushed. She loved Seiya, but Kyanite was handsome. And he had power. Power over her that she did not yet fathom. He seemed very mysterious. Makoto had to know more about him. About why she was there...with him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked, feeling dizzy again.  
"I am here to guard you, Miss Makoto-Princess of Jupiter." Kyanite replied.  
"Yes, but why are you in this room? Why aren't you outside the door instead?" Makoto asked, rewording her question.  
"Why should I be on the outside when such radiant beauty is on the inside?" Kyanite smiled.  
"Where is Seiya!?!?" Makoto screamed.  
"He's...being kept. Don't worry, he isn't dead. But I wouldn't keep your hopes too high." Kyanite said softly as he stood.  
  
Makoto began to cry. She couldn't let anything happen to Seiya. How could she get out of this room and rescue him? Where was he being detained? There were so many questions. The dizziness was returning. Kyanite now was sitting on the bed next to Makoto. His general's jacket was now off, revealing a white loose-fitting top. Makoto looked down as to not make eye contact with him.  
  
"You won't get hurt if you play your cards right." Kyanite whispered into Makoto's ear.  
  
Gently, Kyanite tilted Makoto's head up so she could look into his eyes. As their eyes met, Makoto could feel energy rushing through her...the dizziness that had engulfed her before. His eyes. They peered into hers-pierced her innermost thoughts. Kyanite drew her lips close to his. Before he could kiss her, there was a knock at the door. Makoto shot backward, realizing what had just happened. What had she been thinking. This man had killed her friends. He was her enemy! He did not really love her.  
Kyanite opened the door. Cerussite stood in the doorway and saluted. He then whispered something in Kyanite's ear and left. Kyanite walked over to Makoto. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off of the bed. His grip hurt. Makoto followed Kyanite through a series of long hallways in silence. She knew there would be another death. Finally, they entered the throne room. Seiya was shackled to the wall, bloodied from fighting his captor. Queen Andalu sat on the throne. Jadeite was by her side. The other generals were to the left of the throne. Setsuna was on her knees before the throne, her fuku torn from battle. Makoto gasped as Kyanite's hold grew tighter. She had to do something fast. 


	12. Unsuspected Circumstances

"You wanted to see your friends fight to their death, did you not Sailor Jupiter? Well, I am giving you your wish. Hessonite! It will be your honor to kill Sailor Pluto." Queen Andalu said without feeling.  
"No! You mustn't! What purpose does this serve? Please! You don't have to do this!" Makoto exclaimed. "I will fight in her place!"  
"Mako-kun! Please! You are in no condition to fight them by yourself!" Seiya yelled.  
"Seiya-kun, don't you see? If I don't fight, then this will never stop! The killing will never stop!" Makoto replied.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Sailor Jupiter. You cannot henshin. You see, I have your wand." Queen Andalu said.  
  
Makoto's eyes widened with shock as she noticed that her wand was missing. How could this fight ever be fair? The generals were so much stronger than she, even with the wand. Without her attacks, how could they be defeated? Makoto looked over at Seiya, whose cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"It is your choice. Either fight in place of Sailor Pluto and try to win her life...or watch Sailor Pluto die by Hessonite's sword!" Jadeite exclaimed with laughter.  
"If those are my only options...I will defeat you." Makoto said coldly after a few moments of silence.  
  
Seiya hung his head and began to cry. How could she put herself into so much jeopardy? And here he was, unable to do anything. He couldn't save her if she needed help the way he was now. He was completely useless to her as a normal man.  
Queen Andalu smiled. She knew she had the upper hand. With Sailor Jupiter out of her way, the other Sailor Scouts would be easy to kill. Her revenge would be complete. She could rule the world.  
Letting go of his hold of Makoto, Kyanite felt warmth at the corner of his eye. A tear. Makoto knew the fight would be useless. She would inevitably lose. But, she would fight to the end. It was not in her nature to yield and give up. Makoto walked to the center of the room and took her battle stance. This was it.  
  
"Hessonite! If you want me...Come and get me!" Makoto screamed in anger.  
  
Hessonite ran at Makoto, punching her in the stomach. Makoto fell to the ground holding her stomach. Her wind was knocked out of her for a brief period of time. Standing back up, Makoto kicked high, hitting Hessonite in the chin. All this seemed to do was make him angrier. He drew his sword, ready to end the fight.  
  
"NO!!" someone screamed behind Makoto.  
  
The person pushed Makoto out of the way just in time. Makoto turned as she fell to the ground. Setsuna knelt on her knees, the sword piercing through her. Makoto got up and ran over to Setsuna, who now was lying in a pool of blood. Tears rolled down Makoto's face. This was her fault. How many more people had to die?  
  
"I will kill you, even without my powers. I will kill you for what you have done." Makoto screamed at Hessonite.  
"You can do nothing!" Hessonite yelled back as he shot forward towards Makoto.   
  
Makoto was ready this time. She kicked high just at the right time, deflecting the blade of the sword from piercing her skin. She then twirled around with her other foot and kicked Hessonite in the back of the neck. Hessonite fell to the ground. Blood came out of his mouth. Makoto took her fighting stance again and waited for him to get on his feet. If only she could keep this up. As Makoto readied herself for Hessonite's attack, the throne room doors flew wide open. Rei and Mina posed in the doorway, fully henshined.  
  
"I am Mars!"  
"I am Venus!"  
"And in the name of Mars and Venus, we will punish you!"  
  
Rei and Mina joined in the fight. Now the fight was fairer. Makoto concentrated on the physical part of fighting as Rei and Mina used their attacks to help Makoto. The fight did not last very long. Soon, Hessonite was dead.  
  
"Generals! Attack them at once!" Queen Andalu exclaimed.  
  
With that, all but one general attacked the three sailor scouts. Kyanite did not attack. He stood there watching the fight. Lithorite swung his sword around his head to gain momentum. Cerussite likewise drew his sword and raced down to attack the girls. Jadeite followed suit and attacked. It was now three against three.  
  
"Venus passionate kiss!" Mina yelled as she flung lip shaped beams of light at Cerussite.  
"Mars nuclear blast!" Rei yelled as she threw a ball of fire at Jadeite.  
  
The fighting continued for almost an hour. Makoto was holding her own against Lithorite. Rei and Mina continued to use their attacks against the generals while dodging their attacks. Queen Andalu looked worried as she sat on her throne. She had to pull out her last captive.  
  
"Kyanite! Come here!" Queen Andalu ordered.  
  
Kyanite went to the Queen. There was nothing he could do in his current position. And, he was a general. That was something he could never escape. The past would always return to haunt him. He could not run away from it.  
  
"Kyanite, bring in the captive!" Queen Andalu yelled.  
  
Kyanite had to do as he was ordered. He saluted and exited through a door near the throne. Minutes later, he brought out the final captive. As he entered the room, all eyes shifted towards him. Makoto let out a gasp of horror. How could Queen Andalu be so cruel?!?! Rei and Mina both stopped mid-attack to see as well. This, however, was the chance the generals had been waiting for. They had the upper hand now. Cerussite plunged his sword through Mina's heart, twisting it as she screamed out in pain. Jadeite also took advantage of the situation and put his sword through Rei. Lithorite likewise tried to drive his sword though Makoto, but she moved as the blade went through her side, just missing all vital organs. Makoto collapsed on the ground. Before she closed her eyes, she heard the screams of Seiya and the captive. Breathing was becoming difficult.  
  
"Shinozaki..." Makoto whispered as she lost consciousness. 


	13. The Past Returns

The room fell into eerie silence as Makoto collapsed. What could he do? He was the cause of this pain. The cause of her suffering. Kyanite flung Shinozaki into the arms of Jadeite as he ran to Makoto's side. She was bleeding pretty badly. He removed his general's coat and wrapped it around Makoto's wounds. She was regaining consciousness now. Pain filled her now opening eyes-directed towards his. He could not bear to see her look at him in such a way. Kyanite helped Makoto back to her feet.  
  
"Now dear pathetic Sailor Jupiter--you must choose whom you want to save. Your old flame, Shinozaki-or your new love, Seiya?" Andalu laughed.  
"You know I can not choose!" Makoto yelled.  
  
She could not choose between them. She could not choose between the past and the future. She could not let one die while the other lived on. What could she do? Makoto felt a twinge of pain shoot through her from the wound. She was in no condition to fight as she was now.  
  
Slowly, she walked forward, past Shinozaki. She had to kill Andalu. That was the only way to stop the insanity. That was the only way she had a chance to save both Shinozaki and Seiya. She had to gather all of her strength for one last battle. She had to win.  
  
"So you have chosen to forsaken both of them Sailor Jupiter. So be it. Generals!" Andalu exclaimed.  
  
Lithorite, Cerussite, and Jadeite charged at Makoto. Makoto was able to throw Lithorite and Jadeite to the floor, but Cerussite was able to dodge Makoto's fists and legs. She did not know how much longer she could fight like this. Jadeite was already to his feet to charge her again. Lithorite was starting to get up. She could not handle all three of them without her powers. She would not be able to save Shinozaki. She would not be able to save Seiya.  
  
Kyanite watched the battle. He could not forget that this was his fault. He was remembering his past. No matter what he did, he could not shake the visions inside his head. The engulfed his mind. He could not control his emotions. He was snapped back to the past as he watched the fight.  
  
...Kyanite was on the moon. It was the time of the Silver Millennium. He had been walking around the moon kingdom, trying to find a way to tell her how he truly felt about her. He would swallow is pride and honor. He would get down on his knees and let his emotions flow. He could not hide them any longer. As he walked through the garden of red roses, a messenger ran up to him. News from Planet Jupiter--from King Ganymede and Queen Lysithea. The kingdom had been destroyed. Queen Beryl and her sister Queen Andalu had attacked it three days ago. There were few survivors. Kyanite ran to inform Princess Makoto. She needed to know. What he had to say could wait. As he approached the palace, Queen Beryl's army attacked. Kyanite pushed his way to where Princess Jupiter was said to be. He was too late. As he approached, he could see her fighting three men. They were extremely powerful. He could not get to her in time. The three men killed Makoto in front of Kyanite's eyes. Falling to the ground, Kyanite was approached by Queen Beryl. She raised her sword to kill him, but stopped at the voice of her sister. Queen Andalu spared Kyanite's life if he joined her court. If he became one of her puppets. Kyanite agreed. He did so because he felt that he could avenge Princess Makoto's death if he became familiar with their ways. He could kill them for what they had done. Soon after, Kyanite was brainwashed by Queen Beryl. He did not remember Princess Makoto, nor did he remember his plan to avenge her death. It was only when he saw Princess Makoto in the castle that his memories snapped back. He remembered the reason he joined with Queen Andalu. Now was the time to act on his promise of revenge...  
  
Kyanite drew his sword and charged at Lithorite, who was ready to bring his sword down on Makoto. Before Lithorite's sword came down on Makoto, Kyanite flung his sword through Lithorite. Lithorite's sword dropped to the ground with a clang. The fighting came to a standstill as everyone looked at what had just happened. Lithorite fell to the ground dead as Kyanite removed his sword from him.  
  
Queen Andalu stood, shocked at what Kyanite had done. Had he really remembered who he was? Who he had been? Queen Andalu ordered the other generals to kill Makoto. Jadeite and Cerusite flung themselves at Makoto, taking her to the ground.  
  
"Princess Makoto! In the left pocket! Quick!" Kyanite yelled as Makoto hit the ground.  
  
Makoto quickly removed the coat from around her wounds while trying to fend off the other two generals. She soon grabbed something out of the pocket of Kyanite's coat. Her transformation pen. But how did he get it away from Queen Andalu? There was no time to think. She had to change now! 


	14. Death

Makoto held her pen above her head. The transformation process started. Steams of green light emitted from the pen and engulfed Makoto. Her sailor fuku appeared on her body. As she completed the transformation, Cerussite charged at Makoto.  
  
"Jupiter tornado explosion!" screamed Makoto as a strong wind gust full of electricity shot straight towards Cerussite.  
  
Cerussite fell backwards. He could not move. The wind was too strong. It was sucking the life out of him. Cerussite tried one last time to move, and gave up. Jadeite stepped in front of Queen Andalu.   
  
One out of the way, Makoto thought. Two more to go. Makoto stepped towards the throne where Jadeite and Queen Andalu stood. It would end there and now. Makoto raised her hands to her lightning rod on her headband.  
  
"Jupiter tremulous surge!" Makoto yelled as a huge surge of energy rippled toward the throne.  
  
Queen Andalu dove to the ground in order to avoid the wave surge. Jadeite, however, was hit and thrown back against the throne. Blood dripped out of his mouth. His head hung lifeless over the arm of the throne. Now it was just the Queen left. Queen Andalu drew the golden sword that had once belonged to Galaxia.  
  
"Now it is time to finish this-just you and I. A battle to the finish, Sailor Jupiter." Andalu screamed.  
"That's fine by me!" Makoto yelled back.  
  
Makoto used her attack again. Queen Andalu repelled it with the sword. Makoto resorted to hand-to-hand combat, trying to deflect the sword. She had to kick the sword out of Queen Andalu's hands. The fight continued for what seemed like hours. Shinozaki, Seiya, and Kyanite could only watch. Finally, Queen Andalu got in one good hit. Makoto felt completely weak. The sword had sliced her stomach pretty badly. Kyanite screamed and he flung Makoto out of the way of Queen Andalu's sword. The sword came down. Kyanite could feel the world growing darker. He had been hit. The sword impaled the right side of his body. Blood oozed onto the floor. His once white shirt turned red. Makoto screamed out her final attack.  
  
"Jupiter absolute thunderstorm devastation!"  
  
The whole castle shook as lightning-filled storm clouds rushed at Queen Andalu. There was no escape for her this time. The storm engulfed her-consumed her. Makoto grabbed the keys to Seiya's shackles off of Jadeite and threw them to Shinozaki. She then ran over to Kyanite. He was still breathing, however slightly. Makoto cradled his head in her lap. His eyes opened, filled with tears.  
  
"I...wanted...to save you." Kyanite stammered.  
"Shh...don't talk now. Save your energy." Makoto whispered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.  
"I wasn't...able to save you...back then...when Jupiter was...destroyed...when they...attacked...the moon." Kyanite said as blood started to trickle out of the side of his mouth. "You remember...don't you."  
  
Makoto's eyes widened. She was beginning to remember. He had been there when the moon kingdom had been destroyed. He was her bodyguard. Makoto brushed Kyanite's raven black hair out of his face.  
  
"Yes. I do remember." Makoto said softly.  
"Before...I wanted to...tell you...something. Princess Makoto...I...love...you..." Kyanite whispered with his last dying breath.  
  
Makoto's tears began to stream faster down her face. This man had lost his life for her. He died for her. He loved her. To the very end. She could not do anything to save him. She could not save her friends-her fellow sailor scouts. Makoto cradled Kyanite's lifeless body in her arms tightly. She could not let him go. She remembered. She remembered the days on the moon-before Queen Beryl's attack. She remembered secretly loving him. She remembered dancing with him in the ballroom of Princess Serenity's palace. She remembered laughing at his jokes and smiling at his way of knowing what everyone else in the room was thinking. She remembered that night-the fight when she was killed.  
  
Seiya put his hand on Makoto's shoulder, startling her. He, too, had tears in his eyes. He was torn up inside. How could he compete? He could not save her. He was worthless. Even more so than Shinozaki. At least Shinozaki and Makoto had a long history together. Seiya felt more alone than he had ever felt.  
  
"Seiya-kun." Makoto whispered, choking on her tears.  
"I...I am staying here." Seiya stated.  
"But..." Makoto started to argue.  
"I must stay here...to rebuild. You must go back with Shinozaki and...rebuild your own lives as well." Seiya said as more tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"But Seiya-kun...I thought..." Makoto tried to say.  
"No buts...now LEAVE ME!" Seiya shouted.  
  
Makoto tried to concentrate on calling Helios, but she couldn't forget Seiya's harshness. She thought that they had something. She thought it was real. She thought he loved her. She guessed she thought wrong. She was just a manipulation...a toy to help him get his planet back. Seiya used her.   
  
Helios appeared before Makoto. She grabbed Shinozaki's hand and they were transported back to Paris. Back to Makoto's apartment. It seemed so quiet...so wrong. Her friends were not there. Seiya was not there. She collapsed to the ground, now in her original clothes, and cried. 


	15. Black shoes

It had been two weeks since the fight against Queen Andalu. Shinozaki had went back to America. Makoto knew that it would not work out. She did not love Shinozaki. Makoto sat in her living room reading a romance novel. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The story itself was not sad. The memory was. It reminded her of Seiya. Everything reminded her of Seiya. She missed him terribly.  
  
The other sailor scouts had been brought back to life. Makoto did not really understand how, but they appeared at her door two days after she had returned home. They all said that they remembered what happened...but it felt like a dream...as if they had dreamt it all. They had each woken up in their beds. They, too, had finally gone back to their own homes. Makoto continued to read until the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello? Makoto Kino residence." Makoto said into the receiver.  
"Meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower in an hour." The voice on the other line said.  
"Seiya?" Makoto asked in an excited voice, hoping that she was right.  
  
The phone was silent. There was no longer another person at the other end of the line. Makoto hurried to change her clothes and was out the door in fifteen minutes. She wondered who it was that had called her...and what was going on. She made it to the Eiffel Tower a minute before the clock struck 3 pm. Just in time. Makoto hurried into the elevator to go to the top. There seemed to be no one around. Odd, Makoto thought. The tower was normally bustling with activity.   
  
Makoto exited the elevator. In front of her was a table. There was a single red rose in a vase on top of it. Two chairs. Covered dishes. Makoto approached the table. There seemed to be no one around. Makoto sat down and waited. Soon, a gust of wind came through and blew her scarf off of her neck. Makoto ran to catch it. As she bent over to pick it up, a black dress shoe stepped on the scarf. Makoto looked up to see who it was. Black dress pants...a white dress shirt and black dress coat...red tie...  
  
"Seiya-kun!" Makoto shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.  
"I couldn't forget you. I love you, Makoto. I am here to stay...forever." Seiya whispered as he lifted Makoto's head to his and kissed her lips. 


End file.
